


I won't let you die alone

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Onni has intercepted the swan and is now face to face with his cousin. His cousin who only has seconds left to live.





	I won't let you die alone

Onni stared at Lalli. His last living relative. He would have counted Taru if she hadn't been the reason his baby sister was in Tuonela. Lalli's eyes tried to focus on him, but they were cloudy, dying. He didn't have much time left. Onni could hear the swan above them.

”Lalli...”

He reached his hands out to Lalli, expected him to pull away like he always did, but the monster held him firmly in place. He gathered bubbles around Lalli's head, but it wouldn't help, the monster squeezed him too tightly. Just a few more seconds, he only needed a few. The monster moved around them, squeezed Lalli tighter, grazed Onni's back and pressed him closer to Lalli. It was strong.

”I can't lose you too.”

Lalli's mouth opened, but no sounds came through it. The monster squeezed even tighter around Onni and he felt tears gather in his eyes. Lalli's face was so red, he needed oxygen, needed to breathe, but the monster wouldn't let him. Onni knew.

”There is no use”, the monster said and Onni shivered. ”You can't get away now. Neither of you can.”

Onni knew. He had known when he dove into the water. Lalli's eyes were closing and Onni took a shaky breath.

”I won't let you die alone.”

Then he let go. His bubbles rose to the surface and water rushed into his lungs. His body kicked, fought to stay live even though his mind was already made up. The monster squeezed tighter, tighter. The edges of his vision was growing darker, he could only see Lalli's face, could only see Lalli's eyes closing. He stopped fighting, felt his body break in the monster's grip. He turned his gaze up, towards the light.

The last thing he heard as his body went limp was the swan breaking the surface.


End file.
